


bad blood

by rxginamills



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, I love them so much, Lesbian Character, he can't accept that he loves yet another lesbian, i don't like ross have i made that clear yet, i'm sorry for this sorta crap y'all :(, monica and rachel are my otp tho and protective rachel is what i'm here for, rachel and monica are in love deal with it, ross is a dick, ross is just…. dumb, this could potentially be my worst one shot, this is short as fuck i'm once again a disappointment;), update i finished it and it is in fact my worst one shot, who loves his sister oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Monica and Rachel love each other. Ross has a problem with that. Ross and Rachel argue a lot. Literally that's it. Everything's great."Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I"





	bad blood

"Come on, we have to talk about this!" 

"What is there to talk about, Ross? We've been over this a billion times!" 

If Rachel Green yelled at you, there was a high possibility that you had done something seriously wrong. This was Ross Geller's case but he was unaware of it. He found her constant screaming at him unreasonable when in reality he had been the root of the problem. Ross loved her. Letting her go had been the hardest thing he had ever done. 

(Saying that he was still not over her was not far from the truth.)

Ross slammed the door of Rachel and her partner's apartment shut with a loud bang. Rachel groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Looking at Ross now made her wonder how it was possible that she had once loved him too. 

"This - this can't just be it - "

"This has been _it_ for the last five weeks!" 

Something was growling deep inside Rachel's chest. A tiger or an angry lioness, perhaps. It was slowly making its way up her torso until it blew up at Ross. He only had a few more lines to cross and he'd face Rachel's wrath. 

"You betrayed me, you both betrayed me!" Ross exclaimed. Rachel laughed dryly. 

"Betrayed you? We've done _nothing_ to you," she spat.

" _Monica is my sister_!" 

While Rachel had still been in a relationship with Ross, she had found the flame between them dying out even when he didn't know it. Soon enough Rachel was falling head over heels for Ross' little sister and her best friend, Monica Geller. Feeling what she felt terrified her but it felt more real than anything she had ever experienced with Ross. She ended things with him because she couldn't fake it - she simply did not love him anymore. Afterwards Rachel's dream came true: Monica reciprocated her feelings. 

The hiding began. Sneaking around a bitter Ross, an oblivious Chandler and the slightly too sharp Phoebe and Joey. Finding moments just for the two of them became harder day by day. Eventually they confessed to their friends - to Ross' shock, of course. 

His own sister and the woman he had loved for over a decade in a relationship? Outrageous! Inappropriate! I refuse to accept this! 'You're not lesbians!'

(Rachel had counted in her head how many times Ross yelled those things and got closer to a hundred before she lost count.) 

"I love Monica," Rachel said, images of the woman she loved flashing in front of her eyes, "Why can't you accept that?" 

"Because it's not right," Ross moaned, "I mean, you loved me, didn't you? And now - God, I just don't see how you could be gay!"

"Are you _that_ stupid? Do you not remember what happened with Carol? She realized things about herself that she didn't know before and that is okay! It's completely fine and acceptable in a person. That's what happened to me. I _am_ gay and it feels right to say that!" said Rachel hurriedly. Ross sighed.

"It's just… it's…" 

"What is it, Ross?" Rachel pressed, feeling the lioness in her chest take a leap upwards, closer to her collarbones. Her eyes were two slits as she looked at Ross. He had the same sort of determination in his eyes; like he was not going to give up anytime soon. He had fought hard to get Rachel and refused to have it end like this.

"It's wrong, isn't it? It's gross, two women loving each other is so gross that you have the willingness in you to try and tear them apart, because that's who you are. That's how much you hate us." 

Ross rolled his eyes, "No, that's not - "

"You are _lying_ to me! You are lying to my face!" Rachel yelled, "You don't want me and Monica together because you think you're the only person entitled to me. Well, newsflash, you're not. I love your sister and she loves me and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together whether you like it or not."

They stood in silence. Ross took a few steps closer to Rachel. He reached a hand out to her but she practically growled at him. The lioness was at her throat, crawling her way out.

"Don't touch me." 

Ross pulled his hand back, "You're right." 

Rachel didn't even blink.

"You're right, I don't think it's appropriate for two women to love each other. But there's not much I can do about that because it will happen whether or not I approve of it. What strikes me more on a personal level is that the two most important women in my life would do something like this to me. I love you Rachel, you know I do, and I really thought we'd be together forever. The thought of you with someone else, my sister no less, breaks me." Ross explained, trying to make his way into Rachel's heart once more. A foolish attempt that turned out to be a failure; Rachel's very being was made to be at Monica's side.

"I won't leave Monica." 

"I wish you would." 

Rachel neared Ross dangerously. Her inner lioness was now fully crawling out of her. She was livid at Ross - Ross, the man who she had thought to be the one person who would never hurt her. Ross, the man who she had thought would always be happy for her no matter what kind of changes she went through and promised to always support her in everything. Ross, the man who went back on his word and had proven out to be a liar and a person who wished unhappiness on her just because she didn't love him. She wanted him gone so badly. 

"Ross," she said, "I will say this _one_ more time. Then you will leave my apartment without looking back once." 

Ross scoffed, but went quickly silent at Rachel's sharp eyes. She looked deep into his eyes, piercing his soul and all the stone walls he had built up. She was the person who made him weak.

"I _do not_ love you. I will _never_ love you again. Not in the way I love Monica. She is the person I want to spend this life with." 

Ross looked down, "Okay." 

Rachel knew that he still hadn't accepted it and it would take him a long time to do so. He had spent years in agony over not being able to share her feelings with Rachel and now he had lost her to the most unlikely person. 

"Now get the hell out of my home." 

Ross simply stood there, looking at Rachel's face. His heart broke for the millionth time. He left the apartment without saying a word. Rachel collapsed on the floor out of sheer exhaustion and leaned against the couch. The apartment was silent and Rachel spent time listening to her own breathing. It calmed her down after the intense moment with Ross. They had argued in the same way many times before, with and without Monica. Maybe Ross finally got the hint. Maybe he would finally leave them alone until he was ready to come face to face with the fact that Rachel and Monica were happy together. 

Just maybe. 

 

 

 


End file.
